jeuxdystopiquesdeuropefandomcom-20200216-history
Eurovision Battle Royale 2019
La Bataille Royale Eurovision 2019, aussi connue sous le nom BRE 2019, Eurovision 2019, ou plus simplement pays 2019, est la 4e édition annuelle de la Bataille Royale Concours qui se déroule en pays. Une totale de 55 pays annonçaient leur participation dans cet évènement. La Bataille Royale consiste en trois demi-finales, avec chaque ayant commençant vingt-quatre heures après celle qui précède. La pays hôte, Macédoine, était la vainquante de la 2018 édition l'année précédente, ce qui veut dire qu'il avait qualifié automatiquement a la Grande Finale de cette édition. Les autres pays étaient distribués dans les demi-finales par un tirage au sort. Là chaque citoyen participerait dans une lutte à mort jusqu'il n'y aurait qu'entre onze ou douze citoyens dans leur demi-finales. La vainquant de cette édition de la Bataille Royale Eurovision est Silfa Kjalarsdottir d'Islande. Il battait le Danemark, qui a fini en deuxième. Suisse, Monaco, et les Îles-Féroé complétaient le Top 5. Le pays hôte, la Macédoine a fini en 10e et 14e place. Arena L'Arène de cette édition fut décidée le 29 novembre 2018. Le choix des Galitchitsa Montagneux ne fut pas un surpris, en raison de la nature petite du pays de la Macédoine. Voice le map d'arène: File:Galicica Mountains.jpg|View of both of the lakes featured in the Arena. File:Galicica Shorelines.jpg|The shoreline on the Ohrid Lake side. File:Galicica 2.JPG|Another view of the shoreline. File:Galicica 3.jpg|Another view from a top the National Mountains. File:Galicica 4.jpg|Arial view of a large portion of the Arena. Format et Règles Le tirage pour déterminer dans laquelle demi-finale chaque pays participeraient, ainsi que le nombre du podium sur lequel le pays hôte commencerait, se déroulait à Skopje, le 2 décembre 2018. Le pays hôte a été sélectionné à commencer sur les podiums X et X. Chaque pays avait dû annoncer leur dessein de rejoindre la Bataille Royale d'ici à 1re décembre, et annoncer leurs citoyens d'ici à 2 mars 2019. Le plupart du pays a choisi ses citoyens par un procès internal, on pourrait dire une manière du "Fauchage". Le Fauchage se passe quand les gouvernements d'Europe, chacun organise une loterie télévisé de leurs citoyens où tous les citoyens d'âges entre 13 et 50 sont obligés d'avoir leurs nombres placés dans un pot grand, et après randomiser les noms, un seul nom masculin et un seule nom feminine sont appelés sur la TV par la gouvernement. Ces citoyens choisis donc vont disputer dans la Bataille Royale Eurovision. C'est notamment que beaucoup de citoyens chaque année veulent être des volontaires pour leur pays. Pour en tirer profiter, faut que les volontaires aspirants paient d'argent pour qu'ils puissent avoir leurs nombres dans le pot plus qu'une fois. Ce procès-ci coûterait aussi bas que £50 aux pays plus pauvres à £500 aux pays plus riches. Le maximum nombre de fois que une volontaire aspirant peut avoir leur nombre dans le pot est 100. Ce semble comme il n'y aurait autant volontaires comme aimeraient les OEs (Organisateurs d'Évènement), mais dans cet univers il y a milles de citoyens qui actuellement donnent leurs noms au pot pour avoir la chance d'être un volontaire et représenter leur pays. En attendant, les citoyens choisis sont invités aux plusieurs locations partout Europe pour se promouvoir, faire des allegiances, et parler avec des sponsors potentiels. Les Fêtes Officiels sont annoncés par les OEs usuellement vers le début d'an. Ces sont télévisés et regardés par millions aussi (penser à comment quelques personnes regardent le Tapis Rouge des émissions comme "The Oscars, etc.). La liste des Fêtes Officiels pour cette année : * : Barcelona (8 mars) * : Warsaw (23 mars) * : Amsterdam (6 avril) * : Oslo (12 avril) Ces fêtes n'est pas obligatoires et pendant ce temps les citoyens pourrait emménager au Village de Citoyens, ce que le village dans lequel tout les citoyens habitent pendant le temps avant la BRE. Tous citoyens y doit emménager d'ici au 30 avril, exactement un mois avant la BRE. C'est pour que chaque citoyen ait la chance de acclimater aux leurs environs et entraîner pour la BRE. Les OEs prévoir les citoyens avec leur propre équipe, composé des entraîneurs, des chefs, des spécialistes, des stylistes, etc, tout gratuit et sous le budget d'OEs. Pour les deux mois qu'y habitaient les citoyens, ils étaient encouragés d'apprendre des techniques de survie et faire de la musculation pour qu'ils aient la chance de survivre dans l'Arène contre les autres (et aussi pour se donner une spectacle captivant pour les téléspectateurs). Le matin avant la première demi-finale, La Cérémonie d'Ouverture a eu lieu. Comparable aux cérémonies olympiques, ce cérémonie-ci a célébré l'histoire et la culture du Pays Hôte, et de plus a inclus beaucoup de feus d'artifice, de la musique, des performance culturelles et musicales, et naturellement des écrans futuriste avec des pyrotechnies. Suivant cette spectacle cultural était le Défile des Pays. Les citoyens de tous les pays étaient apportés au Stade Central sur des chars et puis montrés aux millions de téléspectateurs. Les chars étaient décorés avec les symboles du pays duquel ses citoyens tirent leur origine, et c'est précédé par la drapeau nationale de ce pays. Dès que tout la pompe avait finie, les OEs et la gouvernement du pays hôte donnaient leurs speeches, les drapeaux étaient élevées, et puis le serment d'esprit sportif par un sélect citoyen. L'évènement final de la cérémonie était l'illumination du Chaudron, fait par le vainqueur de la Bataille Royale l'année précédente. Suivant la Cérémonie d'Ouverture, tous les citoyens étaient forcés à être confiné au Village de Citoyens jusqu'il fallait aller au leur arène pour la commencement de leur demi-finale. On n'était pas permis d'avoir accès aux informations dehors qui pourraient les aider dans leur propre demi-finale. En fait les citoyens n'avaient pas d'accès aux ni les télévisions ni l'internet. C'est pour assure que le suspense soit retenu et qu'aucun citoyen n'ait pas d'avantage par rapport les autres citoyens. Les Règles pour déterminer le classement des demi-finales # Top 11 or 12 remaining citizens in each semi-final all live to compete in the Grand Final # Of those, they are firstly ranked by number of kills they have committed. # If the citizens have the same number of kills, and the number of kills is more than 2, then the tie-break favors the one that reached that number of kills the earliest. # If all is still tied, then the Degrees of Separation Rule is enforced. This rule is reversed when citizens tie with 1 kill, where the Degrees of Separation Rule is enforced first, then order of kills is applied after. ::ex. Jan of Germany kills only Teo of Belgium. Teo of Belgium had killed 2 other citizens beforehand. Erik of Sweden only kills Andriy of Russia. Andriy of Russia had killed 1 citizen beforehand. Jan of Germany will be ranked higher than Erik of Sweden in the semi-finals. :5. This Degree of Separation Rule will continue until necessary. :6. If all is still tied, the tie-break favors those who are furthest away from pod number 18. :7. If all is still tied, then the citizens will share the position. Qualification pour la Grand Finale Trent-six citoyens participent dans chaque demi-finals. Cinquante-quatre pays participent dans la Bataille Royale Eurovision cette année. Première demi-finale La première demi-finale a eu lieu entre le 30 mai et 5 juin. Deuxième demi-finale La deuxième demi-finale a eu lieu entre le 1 juin et 5 juin. Troisième demi-finale La troisième demi-finale a eu lieu entre le 2 juin et 8 juin. Résumé des demi-finales File:BRE 2019 DF 1.png| 1re demi-finale File:BRE 2019 DF 2.png| 2e demi-finale File:BRE 2019 DF 3.png| 3e demi-finale La Preparation pour la Grand Finale La Grand Finale (en anglais) Welcome to the start of the Eurovision Battle Royale 2019. In just under 5 minutes, 36 of Europe's finest, most brave citizens will be raised onto their pods going into the Arena, and in what will likely be two weeks, only one will emerge as the sole victor and Champion of Europe. We can only imagine how nervous and anxious the fans from the finalist nations must be, and how even more nervous their citizens must be! 1re Journée (14 juin) Helen Baglien of is killed by Tommy Fjerstad of . Jérémie Plantier of is killed by Kalev Laurits of . Desanka Dankulov of is killed by Danica Avramov of . Fabian Heitmeyer of is killed by Danica Avramov of . Blanca Roldán of is killed by Eliel Valtonen of . Feliks Perzan of is killed by Sebnem Altan of . Résumé This concludes Day 1. There were many surprises! The biggest one was that Fabian, the fourth favorite to win, was killed every early on during the Bloodbath by Danica of Montenegro! No on expected her to do well, so that was a bit of a surprise as well. Also, the Norwegians seem to be in turmoil! The young girl Helen decided to betray her country-mate, Tommy, and try to kill him at the very start. She was never strong enough though, so Tommy was forced to kill her. Lastly, Jérémie of France was killed early on as well, despite many believing that he could at least get in the top 10. Six citizens died, 30 remain. 2e Journée (15 juin) Josef Ježek of is killed by Sonia Randall of . Horasiu Lupescu of is killed by Hermína Vávrová of . Aron Pieters of is killed by Severin Binder of . Danica Avramov of is killed by Sonia Randall of . Résumé More twists were added to this story of the 4th Eurovision today. Horasiu from Moldova, who won his semi-final and was the second favorite to win, was killed by the Slovakian female citizen. He was trying to climb down the Galicica Mountain when he was stabbed in the back, then pushed down the mountain hundreds of feet by her and died as soon as he hit the rocks below. In other news, Sonia of England got 2 kills today, and one of them was Danica! By the Degrees of Separation rule, that makes her an extremely powerful citizen and one to definitely watch. London 2020? Four citizens died, 26 remain. 3e Journée (16 juin) Tommy Fjerstad of is killed by Federico Ziegler of . Nathan Wilkins of is killed by James Gabaretta of . Katrina Pellegrini of is killed by James Gabaretta of . Résumé More drama! This Balkanfest of Eurovision has provided the viewers with so much drama over the past couple weeks. Today, there was a failed ambush on the Maltese citizens by the English. All four citizens were ranked highly to win on the odds table, so this would be an epic match. It was night time, and the sun already set. The Maltese were camped near the shoreline of Lake Ohrid where they've been fishing. Nathan was the first to attack, throwing a knife into the side of Katrina. Her screams woke up James, who was tackled and pummeled by Sonia. Eventually, James managed to push Sonia off and puch her in the temple, causing her to knock out. He then raced to Nathan, who had just finished stabbing Katrina three more times. He pounced on him and put Nathan in a choke-hold. The two were evenly matched and both pretty muscly, but Nathan couldn't get James off him, and a minute or two without air later he suffocated to death. James let go of Nathan's dead body and staggered to Katrina, who was writhing in pain. She begged him to kill her, which he did while crying. He then walked off into the night, towards the mountains, moderately injured and now alone. Three citizens died, 23 remain. 4e Journée (17 juin) Milenko Potulić of is killed by Severin Binder of . Damjan Plisnić of is killed by Tecla Vayreda of . Hermína Vávrová of accidentally runs off a cliff while running away from a giant muttation eagle. Résumé Today wasn't as dramatic. Milenko of Serbia was caught stealing food from Severin, so Severin severely killed Milenko by stabbing him in the neck. Later on in the day, Tecla's foot trap caught Damjan, who now had a mangled foot and was screaming in pain. She was sleeping nearby, woke up, and proceeded to shoot Damjan in the head with a slingshot, killing him instantly. Lastly, we saw a terrible death! Poor Hermína of Slovakia was trying to run away from a huge muttation eagle that had already severely gored her. Blood blinded her eyes and she had no idea she was about to run off a very tall cliff! She did and she screamed terribly for a couple seconds before she hit the mountain base, which killed her. Three citizens died, 20 remain. 5e Journée (18 juin) Lucia Söderlund of is killed by Laurina Lassen of . Résumé Today was a calmer day. Many citizens are trying to lay low and find food. The only death was from the Swedish citizen, who was hunting on the Prespa shore. An arrow flew out of nowhere, narrowly missing her. She yelped in surprised and ducked down, trying to hide behind a rock. When she peaked out her behind the rock, and arrow flew straight into her head, killing her instantly. Cameras later revealed that the killer was Laurina of the Faroe Islands, hidden behind some bushed in the cliffside and under camouflage. One citizen died, 19 remain. 6e Journée (19 juin) Kalev Laurits of is killed by Severin Binder of . Résumé There wasn't much action again. Severin of Switzerland only cemented his position as the number one favorite to win the Eurovision, after getting his third kill in the form of jumping down from a tree and landing on a wandering Kalev of Estonia, then snapping his neck. One citizen died, 18 remain. 7e Journée (19 juin) There were no events today. 8e Journée (20 juin) Anfisa Krasnova of is killed by Hendrikur Debes of . Sonia Randall of is killed by James Gabaretta of . Ela Wolf of is killed by Amanda Dufresne of . Résumé After a couple days silence in the Macedonian Arena, we finally get some action. Anfisa of Belarus was drowned in Lake Ohrid near the northern Arena border by Hendrikur of Faroe Islands, who stalked her then sneaked up on her to complete the job. Then around mid-afternoon, we got revenge drama! Sonia of England ended up escaping the failed Maltese Ambush that saw her lose her country-mate Nathan. James had made it his mission to kill the surviving English citizen. He traversed the Arena for days before finally finding her, laying up in a tree about halfway up the Galicica Mountain. He then set the tree on fire with some matches which took about an hour. The tree lit up in flames, and it was too late for the former top-favorite to win. She horrifically burned to death while tied to the tree, like a witch burning at the stake. Three citizens died, 15 remain. 9e Journée (21 juin) Tecla Vayreda of is killed by Severin Binder of . Tsvetana Anghelova of is killed by Amanda Dufresne of . Laurina Lassen of is killed by a muttation eel while fishing in Lake Prespa. James Gabaretta of is killed by Severin Binder of . Sebnem Altan of accidentally slips while trying to climb a cliff and falls to her death. Résumé Well this certainly shook things up! We are now down to our final 10 citizens. Severin of Switzerland is really starting to look like the favorite to win, he's at 5 kills and with so few citizens remaining, he could easily win. Will we be going back to Switzerland? Meanwhile, James of Malta was killed by Severin, as he seemed to have lost his sanity in the Arena; hey, it happens. When you're surrounded by death 24/7 and watched your close-ones die, it could do some mental damage. Five citizens died, 10 remain. 10e Journée (22 juin) Stoyan Manev of is ambushed and killed in a trap set by Lizzie Bruhn of . Federico Ziegler of is killed by Amanda Dufresne of . Sigfinnur Sigbergursson of is killed by Hendrikur Debes of . Résumé Once again, this Eurovision is turning out to be extremely random! Most, if not all, still think Severin will win it, but it will be down to the wire. Lizzie of Denmark put the cap on the Macedonian hopes of a back-to-back win when her wire trap, that set off a mechanism that dropped a log, went off perfectly to kill Stoyan. Later on, teenager Federico was walking on a trail when he was tackled and put in a chokehold by the dark horse and late bloomer Amanda. If anything, Amanda getting her third kill has cemented her place as the likeliest challenger to a Swiss victory. Lastly, Sigfinnur had been the number one favorite to win before the Grand Final, but he fizzled out by not getting much action; it happens every year. He ended up being stabbed to death by Hendrikur of Faroe Islands. Three citizens died, 7 remain. 11e Journée (23 juin) There were no events today. 12e Journée (24 juin) Eliel Valtonen of is killed by Hendrikur Debes of . Résumé There wasn't that much action. Eliel of Finland, who got a kill in the beginning but had decide to hide since then, was found and mauled to death by Hendrikur, who is now joint-second in the odds table to win, behind Switzerland. One citizen died, 6 remain. 13e Journée (25 juin) Zanazan Taslakian of is killed by Severin Binder of . Hendrikur Debes of is killed by Lizzie Bruhn of . Amanda Dufresne of falls out of a tall tree and lands on her back, killing her almost instantly. Résumé We are now down to the final three! Severin Binder of Switzerland, Lizzie of Denmark, and Silfa of Iceland. One of these citizens will be the 4th Eurovision winner. Three citizens died, 3 remain. 14e Journée (26 juin) Severin Binder of is killed in a trap set by Silfa Kjalarsdottir of . Lizzie Bruhn of drowns in Lake Ohrid. Résumé And that's it! Ladies and Gentlemen, your victor of the 4th Eurovision Battle Royale is Silfa Kjalarsdottir of Iceland! No on expected that! Severin thought he had victory in his hands, and was so close! He traversed the Arena the whole day, looking for those final 2 citizens. Instead, after all the battles and morbid brutality he had caused and been exposed to for the past month, he foolishly found himself caught upside down in a foot trap! His foot landed square in the center of the rope, causing it to trigger and squeeze his ankle as the rope went up in the air. He lay there suspended, screaming and struggling to get down. Out of the shadows came Silfa of Iceland! She had been completely invisible throughout the entire Battle Royale, not having a single kill. She looked deadly and weathered, and she also had a spear. Severin's eyes opened wide and he started to scream and plead in German, but Silfa had no mercy. She raised her arm, and with all her strength in the quickly darkening-forest, she threw the spear into Severin, piercing his torso and causing cascades of blood to flow out of his body. He was still struggling, and it was all very gruesome, but he ended up slowly dying a couple minutes later - all while Silfa watched. There were now two left. Lizzie of Denmark and Silfa of Iceland. Lizzie was blissfully unaware of the events that had happened, she seemed very weak but still strong-willed enough to live. She was fishing in the moonlight on the quiet shores of Lake Ohrid. Suddenly, the sound of a spear splitting the air interrupted the silence, and the next thing Lizzie new, the spear was lodged in her shoulder. She screamed into the sky and keeled over in agony. She looked around to see who hurt her, and saw a dark figure walking fast towards her. She panicked and in her illogical state of thinking, she decided to swim into Lake Ohrid to hopefully hide from the figure. With all her strength, she pulled the spear out of her shoulder blade and doggy-paddled her way into the lake, trying to keep a low head. But a combination of blood loss and a non-functioning right arm caused her to tire out far out from shore. She had no energy to swim back, or keep swimming farther down to safety. She then started to really panic and struggled to keep her head above the water. Her drowning was very quiet in reality, and the whole time Silfa was there watching it all unfold, a small white figure bobbing above and beneath the lake surface. After about three minutes - Lizzie Bruhn of Denmark had drowned, the firework went off to signal her death, and Silfa Kjalarsdottir of Iceland became the 4th winner of the Eurovision Battle Royale. Tableau du Résultat